


Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Smut, True Mates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It hadn't been easy for Kevin and Max to get together, but they had found a way. Kevin feared ever having to fight for his Omega again, but he'd do anything to keep him happy.So when Max requests something for his birthday that Kevin can't give him, Kevin turns to Nico for help.No one ever expected it would end up like this.





	Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none

**Author's Note:**

> This took some time to get together and definitely wasn't meant to get this long, but enjoy :)
> 
> (Title helpfully provided by Single N and Google)

“Hello.” Max greeted softly, sliding in under the covers next to his Mate. Kevin grumpily opened one eye but his face softened when he saw Max.

“Hi.” he answered, pulling Max close. The Omega sighed and contently cuddled close to him, nuzzling the Mark in Kevin’s neck. Kevin hummed and drew him into a soft kiss, lazily licking into the younger man’s mouth. Max mewled and tried to drag Kevin on top of him, the Beta chuckling and letting him, growling softly as he pressed over Max.

“So needy.” he purred, kissing his way down Max’s throat. “So beautiful.” he added, teeth dragging over Max’s collarbone. Max let out a shuddering breath, throwing his head back to bare as much of his throat as he could. 

Kevin slowed down when he saw the Mark in Max’s neck, smiling and tenderly rubbing his thumb over the red teeth marks he had left there.

It hadn’t been easy to get where they were now, the whole world seeming against them from the moment they realised they were Mates. 

From Max’s father, who didn’t want his son to Mate, didn’t want him to get distracted, to team members, who were wary of bonds between drivers from different teams, to the media, who all claimed it would be better for Max to mate with an Alpha, someone who could make him less feisty, less aggressive in his driving. 

Kevin loved the fire in Max, the determination that shone through the Dutchman’s blue eyes, and had no intentions to ‘tame him’. The only thing he wanted was for Max to be safe and happy. 

“Kevin.” Max whispered, gentle lips brushing over the Beta’s cheek. Kevin shuddered and smiled softly, kissing the worried pout of Max’s lips.

“I’m okay.” he whispered. “I’m just glad we’re here… together.” he sighed and buried his face in the crook of Max’s neck, relaxing as Max cuddled close.

“Me too.” the Dutchman whispered, kissing Kevin’s throat. 

Kevin rolled off him and onto his side, Max following suit and tangling their legs together as they settled into silence.

“You’re birthday is coming up soon.” Kevin mused after a moment. Max smiled and nodded. When he stayed quiet, Kevin rolled his eyes and poked Max’s nose.

“What do you want for your birthday?” he chuckled. Max blinked and then smiled softly.

“Just you.” he whispered, a small blush on his cheek. Kevin kissed him tenderly, bringing him closer.

“Sure you don’t want anything? Anything at all?” he tried again. Max hesitated but shook his head, although it was clear to Kevin that he was hiding something. 

“Max, tell me.” Kevin purred. Max’s blush had intensified and for a moment he even struggled to hold Kevin’s gaze.

“I-it’s a stupid fantasy. I don’t need it, I have you.” he said firmly. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the word ‘fantasy’. 

“Tell me.” he urged again, brushing their noses together a little until Max smiled slightly.

“I…” Max swallowed thickly. “I’ve never had sex with an Alpha before…” he muttered. Kevin blinked.

“You want to be topped by an Alpha?” he said. Max nodded.

“B-but I don’t have to… I have you, I don’t need anyone else.” Max said firmly. Kevin hummed thoughtfully.

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

~~~  
Finding an Alpha wasn’t easy. It needed to be someone Kevin could trust, who would be careful with his precious Mate…

He first considered Marcus, who he trusted wholeheartedly, but doubted Marcus would accept. The Swede had just Mated with Charles, and the two seemed inseparable. 

He did explain the situation to Marcus, but only after Marcus had annoyed him into doing so, the Alpha knowing something was up with his friend. Charles was there when Kevin explained and hummed in understanding.

“Is normal for Omegas to be curious I think. It’s part instinct. It never means you aren’t enough.” he soothed Kevin’s unspoken worries. Kevin sighed.

“I want him to have that experience.” he decided. It felt fair, he had had sex with Alphas in the past too, and he understood it was a whole different experience. He worried his lip between his teeth as he got idea.

“What is it?” Marcus asked him as he saw the thoughtful look on Kevin’s face.

“Nico…” Kevin muttered. “I had sex with him in the past… He’s okay.” he didn’t want to use the word trustworthy, because he simply wasn’t sure he could trust him. His nights with Nico were amazing, but always left him with a lingering feeling he couldn’t quite shake. Marcus nodded.

“He’s a good Alpha. And Max knows him.” he said. Charles smiled and cuddled into Marcus’s side a little more. 

“You can trust him.” the Omega decided. Kevin sighed and nodded. He agreed, but he still had to ask Nico to agree to this too, which would definitely be one of the strangest questions Kevin could ask him.

~~

“Kevin… hello..?” Nico said in surprise as he opened the door to his hotel room. Kevin tried not to blush, squaring his shoulders a little as he put the usual frown on his face.

“Need to ask you something.” he muttered. Nico seemed confused but let Kevin into his room, rumbling instinctively as he sensed the Beta’s discomfort. Kevin let out a hiss at the sound.

“Don’t.” he said firmly. Nico sighed and looked away.

“What is it then?” Nico said. Kevin was tense as he stood in the middle of the room, not moving for a moment, before sighing shakily.

“Max’s birthday is coming up…” he started. Nico smiled.

“Ah yes! Next week right?” he asked. Kevin nodded. 

“There is a … fantasy that Max has that I want to make reality.” Kevin continued awkwardly. Nico gave him a curious look but this time didn’t interject. Kevin pursed his lips for a moment.

“Max wants to have sex with an Alpha.” he blurted out. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“And you want it to be me?” he asked as Kevin fumbled for words. Kevin nodded, before his face hardened again.

“Don’t think this means it will be more than a one time thing, or that you can claim him.” Kevin hissed, growling warningly after. Nico held up his hands.

“I won’t. But if you’re sure you’re okay with this all, then yes, I’ll have sex with him.” he bluntly said. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“Good… I eh… I’ll let you know how I want to-” 

“You’ll be there I take it.” Nico interrupted yet again. Kevin sighed in frustration.

“Yes, of course, he’s my Mate.” he growled. Nico nodded.

“I know. I won’t put that in danger.” he said softly, stepping closer. “You can trust me.”he added in a whisper, hand brushing over Kevin’s arm. Kevin looked up into his eyes, the German’s blue eyed gaze soft yet intense, and it quickly became too much for him.

“I’ll text you the details.” he decided, rushing to the door. Nico caught his wrist again, stepping close and opening his mouth to say something else, but Kevin let out a fearful sound and ran out the door, ignoring the pull in his stomach, even though his instincts told him to go back

~~

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday sweet Maxy, happy birthday to you…” Kevin sang softly. Max stirred in his arms and looked up, smiling at him. 

“Morning.” he said, before his face scrunched up in a yawn. Kevin chuckled and kissed his nose.

“I have a surprise for you.” he whispered, kissing the Mark in Max’s neck. A hint of almost childish enthusiasm crossed Max’s face.

“Surprise?” he asked curiously. Kevin grinned, bringing their bodies closer together, hands exploring Max’s bare skin, playing with the hem of Max’s boxers

There was a knock on the door and Kevin got up. He was only wearing his boxers but didn’t bother covering up more than that. There was a small twitch of a grimace at Kevin’s lips when Nico came in, but the surprised and curious gasp Max let out behind him was enough to settle the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach a little while longer. 

Kevin nodded at Nico before walking back to Max, crawling onto the bed and sitting down against the headboard. Max glanced between them for a moment, before cooing and crawling on top of Kevin, straddling his lap and resting his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked softly, glancing over his shoulder at Nico, who had shrugged of his shoes and coat and was waiting patiently, arms folded over his chest. Kevin sighed and drew Max into a quite possessive kiss.

“Everything for you.” he whispered. Max let out a soft sound, resting their foreheads together.

“Only if you’re okay with this.” he whispered. Kevin stayed quiet for a moment, seeing the excited expression on Max’s face. 

“I am.” he decided. Max kissed him again, parting his lips for Kevin to lick into his mouth. Nico now knelt on the bed next to them, reaching out to touch Max’s back andsmiling as the Omega purred at his touch.

“Why don’t you let Kevin open you up first, mhm?” Nico decided, the Alpha getting up to get undressed until he was only in his boxers. 

Max nodded, tilting his head back to hesitantly brush his lips over Nico’s for a moment before turning back to Kevin, rolling off him and onto his stomach, invitingly arching his back as he coed softly. Nico moved away to make room for Kevin, who nodded in appreciation, before slowly dragging Max’s boxers down. Nico raised his eyebrows a little at the light, gentle bruises that lined Max’s hip, a clear sign to Nico that Max was Kevin’s, not his.

“Needy already.” Kevin purred gently, fingers dragging through the slick that was already collecting in Max’s crack. Max only moaned and pushed his ass up even more prominently. Kevin bit his lip, rubbing his finger over the fluttering ring of muscle before gently pushing the digit in. They had done this many times before, but it was so different with Nico looming over him, the Alpha’s warm breath brushing over his shoulder. 

“Okay?” he asked Max softly, curling his finger against the Omega’s prostrate to make him gasp. Nico growled softly in encouragement seeming almost touched by the gentleness of Kevin as the Beta opened Max up. 

Kevin’s head twitched to the side for a moment, almost as if baring the length of his throat to Nico, but then he growled softly and shuffled away slightly.

“Please Kevin…” Max sobbed out under him. Kevin blinked and gently shushed him, adding a second finger inside him. Normally two fingers, combined with all the slick, was enough for Kevin not to hurt Max when pushing in, but he doubted it would be the same case with Nico. 

Max let out a surprised huff when Kevin indeed pressed a third finger into him, and the reaction made Nico chuckle, the Alpha palming the large bulge in his boxers.

“It might be slightly bigger than what you’re used to.” he hummed. Max didn’t answer and only licked his lips, hips rocking back on Kevin’s fingers.

“Okay.” Kevin said shakily as he pulled his hand away. Max mewled and needily bucked his hips up. Nico’s eyes had darkened considerably as he gazed down on the Omega, but he didn’t move yet. Kevin swallowed thickly and crawled over, hesitantly looking up at Nico for a moment, before reaching out to drag his boxers down, letting out a choked sound as Nico’s thick length sprang free.

Nico leaned in to kiss him, but Kevin turned his head away with an almost frightened sound. He shakily reached over to grab a condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth. He stroked Nico’s cock a few times, thumb dragging over the tip, before pushing the condom on with practised ease. Nico groaned, thrusting into Kevin’s fist and trying to draw him closer again, but the Dane still refused. 

“Kevin…” Nico whispered, large hand pressing against the Beta’s cheek. Kevin’s lips parted as he looked up at the tall Alpha, finally leaning in slightly.

“Please…” Max suddenly whimpered behind them. Kevin was pulled out of his trance and almost stumbled away from Nico, moving back to sit against the headboard again, his legs sprawled apart a little.

“Come here baby.” he told Max, gesturing him over and letting him rest back against his chest, his arms comfortingly slung around the Omega. 

“Ready?” Nico asked. Kevin felt the question was more aimed at him than at Max, who was a moaning mess as Nico dragged his legs to wrap around his waist.

“Yeah.” Kevin nodded. Max moaned breathlessly as Nico finally pushed in, his nails digging into the arm Kevin had slung over his waist. 

“So full…” Max whimpered. Nico groaned as he tried to keep still, giving Max time to get used to his girth. 

“Go slow on him.” Kevin whispered anxiously, hands brushing through Max’s sweaty hair. Nico nodded.

“Of course.” he answered. His trusts were slow, but intense, Max’s eyes rolling back in his head as he gasped and moaned at the stretch. 

Kevin held him close, running his hands over Max’s chest and grumbling softly. It was weird to see Max like this. He wasn’t jealous or angry, but also not aroused, only a slight discomfort in his stomach.

Nico was also close to him in this position, and the German tilted his chin up to look at him. Kevin swallowed thickly, but then leaned in, placing a fleeting kiss to Nico’s lips before quickly pulling away.

Max was getting close, and Kevin reached around him, fingers wrapping around Max’s leaking cock.

“Are you gonna cum with that big Alpha cock inside of you?” he whispered in Max’s ear. Max mewled and nodded, hips rocking to meet Nico’s trusts. He tensed up and came with a low growl, chest heaving as he shuddered. Nico groaned, looking at Kevin almost as if to ask permission.

“Cum inside him.” Kevin said hoarsely, protectively placing his hands over Max’s neck. Nico didn’t need to be told twice, biting the palm of his own hand as he came. He stayed inside Max a little longer, trying to catch his breath, before pulling out, rolling onto his side.

 

“Okay baby?” Kevin asked softly, Max still panting as he laid back against him. Nico smiled at them and got up as the Omega nodded.

“God that was good.” he sighed. Nico grinned from where he was getting dressed.

“I know.” he said with a wink. Kevin turned away, possessively cradling Max closer to his chest. Nico noticed but didn’t react, kneeling down to tie his shoelaces. 

“I eh… better go?” he said softly. Kevin nodded firmly, while Max let out a soft sound. Nico sighed almost sadly and walked over, kissing Max softy before turning to Kevin.

“I could never take your place.” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Kevin’s temple.

Kevin didn’t move until Nico was out of the room, then he gently urged Max around in his arm and hugged him close to his chest, burying his face in the crook of Max’s neck.

“Kevin?” Max asked anxiously as the Beta let out a strangled sound.

“Am I enough for you?” Kevin asked brokenly as he looked up at Max. Max’s lips parted.

“Of course.” he whispered, brushing his fingers over the Mark in Kevin’s neck. “I love you. This doesn’t change that, if at all, it makes me love you more.” he whispered, cooing softly. Kevin let out a shaky sob, kissing him gently.

“I love you too.” he murmured, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. Max winched slightly as he moved around.

“I’ll shower real quick, okay?” he whispered as he saw Kevin uncomfortably sniff at him. Kevin nodded.

“Thank you.”

When Max came back, he immediately cuddled into Kevin’s arms again. The Dane had changed into just a pair of boxers and looked slightly more relaxed. He still nuzzled the young Dutchman thoroughly, getting rid of the last of Nico’s smell. Max sighed contently at that, baring his throat as much as he could.

“My Mate.” Kevin purred against the skin. Max caught Kevin’s face between his hands, resting their foreheads together.

“My everything.”

~~

The next morning, Kevin was already awake early, while Max was still snoring softly in arms. He gently brushed his fingers over Max’s cheek, carding them through his hair.

There was a soft knock at the door, before it opened, someone rumbling softly as he walked into the room. Kevin hissed harshly when he saw it was Nico, and curled around Max a little more tightly.

“Leave.” he growled. Nico held up his hands.

“I forgot my phone, and forgot to give you back the keycard.” he explained gently. Kevin still eyed him wearily, cooing softly as Max stirred slightly in his arms. Nico looked torn, confused even, and it frightened Kevin,who protectively tucked his Mate under the blankets before getting up from the bed.

He awkwardly stood between Nico and the bed, where Max was still sleeping contently. Nico sighed and reached out for him, but Kevin shied away from his touch.

“Kevin… don’t deny it…” Nico almost pleaded. Kevin frowned and turned his head away. Nico stepped closer and Kevin closed his eyes. He was completely tense as Nico brushed his fingers over his cheek.

“You feel it too.” he whispered.

“It can’t be.” Kevin whimpered. “I have a Mate, we don’t need you. Not everyone needs an Alpha.” he added in a growl. Nico sighed.

“Please…” he tried. Kevin shook his head, some tears spilling down his cheeks as he shakily turned away to hurriedly get dressed.

“I have Max. He is enough.” he choked out. 

“Kevin…” a soft voice called out behind him, Max scooting up and cuddling up against his back. Kevin turned and brought Max close, shielding him. He had had to fight so much for his Mate, he couldn’t go through more.

“I love you, I love you so much.” Kevin sobbed. Max cooed, pressing close while glancing at Nico over Kevin’s shoulder.

The Alpha knelt down on the bed, pulling them both into his arms. Kevin hissed, but the sound turned into a sob as he sagged into Nico’s hold, Max cooing as he kissed the Mark in Kevin’s neck.

“You don’t have to be so strong all the time.” Nico whispered, rubbing Kevin’s back. Kevin hissed at him.

“I don’t need an Alpha.” he growled out, pushing him away. Max cooed and nuzzled Kevin’s Mark again.

“But he belongs with us.” Max whispered softly, reaching for Nico’s hand. Kevin caught his wrist before he could, snarling in warning at his younger Mate. 

Max pulled his hand back if burned, whining and instinctively trying to move closer to Nico. Kevin drew in a sharp breath at the movement, before letting out a betrayed sob and bolting out of the room, ignoring the worried cries Nico and Max let out.

~~

“Nico…” Max sobbed out as the door slammed closed after Kevin’s retreating figure. NIco shakily brought Max in his arms, trying to comfort the young Beta.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have come back here.” Nico whispered. Max was sobbing, trembling as Nico held him.

“Y-you belong with us.” Max cried. Nico sighed and kissed his temple.

“I can’t break your bond with Kevin. He doesn’t want me, so it’s better if I stay away.” Nico whispered, pressing another kiss to Max’s forehead and getting up. 

“P-please...Nico, he’ll change his mind, don’t go!” Max sobbed. Nico closed his eyes for a moment, kissed Max one last time and left. 

Max let out a wail, curling up on the empty bed. He was so alone. 

One moment he thought he had it all, the next, both his Mates had walked out on him.

~~

Kevin had to pause in the hallway as he felt Max’s pain rush into him, making him gasp and stumble, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He turned back in the direction of where he had come from, all his instincts telling him to go back, but he couldn’t.

Going back meant Nico, and he was scared. He couldn’t have an Alpha, he just couldn’t, he didn’t need one. He shuddered as he could feel Max cry out for him, stumbling back in direction of the room, but then stopping again as he smelt Nico. 

Kevin let out a sob, shuddering slightly.

“Kevin?” a soft voice called out. Kevin looked up to see Marcus and Charles jogging over to him. Kevin let out another strangled sound and let Charles hug him, the fellow Beta gently patting his hair a little. Marcus shushed him too, the Alpha pulling both Betas against his chest.

“What happened?” he whispered. Kevin sobbed, burying his face in Marcus’s chest.

“N-nico… He… I…” his legs almost gave in under him. Marcus rumbled comfortingly and kissed the top of Kevin’s head.

“Oh honey.” he sighed. Kevin let out a sob and cuddled close to his friend.

“I-I can’t have another Mate, especially not an Alpha…” Kevin whispered. “I had to fight so much for Max… I promised I’d keep him safe, I can’t do this… I can’t allow Nico in.” he rambled. Marcus kissed his temple while Charles cooed softly, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder.

“Don’t deny yourself happiness.” Marcus whispered. Kevin sobbed.

“I’m scared.” he admitted finally.

“Don’t be.”

Kevin looked up when he heard the soft voice, and saw Nico walking over to them. Kevin whined and tried to hide behind Marcus, but the Swede gently wrestled him in front of them again. 

“Kevin…” Nico whispered. The Alpha’s eyes were dark and sad and Kevin growled, pushing his instincts to comfort him down. “I would never hurt you or Max. I’d do everything I can to keep you safe and happy. You won’t have to go through all that again, just...please…” Nico looked away.

“Go.” Marcus whispered to Kevin, Charles cooing in support. Kevin let out a sob but then hesitantly stepped closer. Nico drew in a sharp breath and opened his arms slightly, growling shakily as Kevin pressed close, cuddling into his arms. 

“I…” Kevin whined. Nico let out a sob and kissed his cheek.

“I understand. We’ll take this slow, but please don’t shut me out.” he whispered brokenly. Kevin cooed and then shook his head.

“I-I will try.” he whispered, relaxing slightly as Nico wrapped his arms around him. 

“Thank you.” Nico whispered. “Thank you.” he sobbed.

Marcus stepped closer, a worried look on his face.

“Where is Max?” he urged. Kevin gasped and let out a whine.

“Need to go.” he told Nico.

“Nico.” Marcus interrupted. Nico looked up, still holding Kevin close.

“Yeah?” he asked softly. Marcus swallowed thickly.

“Take good care of him, both of them.” he said firmly. Nico nodded.

“Of course.”

~~

Max did not move as Kevin and Nico came back into the room, the Dutchman only a tremblin lump under the thin covers. Nico gave Kevin a nod, gently pushing him towards the young man. Kevin crawled onto the bed, slotting himself behind Max’s body and draping an arm over him.

“I hope you can forgive me, forgive us.” he whispered, running his hand over the covers. Max was completely hidden under them, but the thing fabric didn’t block out the Omega’s soft sobs. Kevin cooed worriedly and peeled the blankets away from Max’s head. 

“Honey…” Kevin tried, nuzzling the side of Max’s head. Max finally turned around, his movements shaky.

“You left me.” Max whispered brokenly. Kevin pulled him into his arms.

“I shouldn’t have… I, I was scared.” the Dane whispered as Max cuddled into his arms. “I shouldn’t have put you in this position.” 

“N-no, you shouldn’t have.” Max hiccupped. “B-but I… I forgive you.” he added in a whisper.

“What did I do to deserve you” Kevin sighed, kissing Max gently. The Omega cooed and finally relaxed, before pulling away and sniffing the air, turning to look at Nico.

“H-how… really?” he turned back to Kevin, who bit his lip nervously but then gave a small nod.

“I can’t deny it any longer.” he admitted. 

Nico finally walked over, kneeling down on the bed. Kevin sat up, pulling Max with him, and leaned against Nico’s side. The Alpha wrapped his arms around him, rumbling softly. Max let out a cooe and kissed Kevin first before moving to press his lips over Nico’s. Kevin smiled softly at them, feeling much more comfortable as he watched them together this time around.

When Nico turned to Kevin, a questioning look in his eyes, Kevin let out a soft, hesitant sound, but then leaned in. The kiss was only featherlight, but it was a start. Kevin sighed contently as he pulled away, resting his head against Nico’s shoulder as Max cuddled close to the both of them.

“I love you, both of you.” Kevin blurted out. 

And he meant it.


End file.
